


How was I Supposed to Know There Would be Consequences for my Actions?

by SapphicPetunia



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I wrote this in like ten minutes, M/M, Title Courtesy of B99
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicPetunia/pseuds/SapphicPetunia
Summary: Race is a dumbass, but Spot loves him anyway.





	How was I Supposed to Know There Would be Consequences for my Actions?

"So," Spot said, slipping through the doorway. He walked over to the bed in which Race had been resting before speaking again. "You finally ready to explain why you got soaked?"

Race groaned, but he knew there no avoiding it. "I may have stolen some cigars."

Spot must have known that that wasn't the end of the story, because he stayed silent and waited for Race to continue.

"They may have been Coronas,” Race said, hanging his head.

"Anything else?"

"They may have been Dancer's."

Dancer McAllister, the leader of the Queens newsies. Named for his fighting style, which was astoundingly similar to ballet dancing, Dancer was the newsie that made Queens rival Brooklyn in terms of intimidation. Rumour has it, he once had a guy soaked for looking at him the wrong way. Even Spot was kind of scared of him, though he would never admit it to anyone. Well, anyone except Race.

"You _idiot_ ," Spot said finally. "Not only did you steal someone else's cigars, you went all the way to Queens to do it? _Please_ tell me this was on some kind of dare."

"I could tell you that." Race looked up and paused. "It wouldn't be true, but I could tell you that it was on a dare."

"Whatever." Spot leaned forward and kissed Race's forehead. "I'm just glad you're okay, Racer."

Race smirked. “Look at you, bein’ all soft with me.”

“Shut up.” Spot cupped Race’s face in his hands and leaned in for one more kiss.


End file.
